Unbreakable Romance
by Dream-4-Reality
Summary: What would have happened if it wasn't Blaine who met Kurt at Dalton that day? And what if Sebastian was already there with Blaine and both harboured secret feelings for each other? Will Kurt ruin what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unbreakable Romance.**_

_**What would have happened if it wasn't Blaine who met Kurt at Dalton that day? And what if Sebastian was already there with Blaine and both harboured secret feelings for each other? Will Kurt ruin what could happen?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anything. Enjoy**_**!**_

-.-

Surprise surrounded Kurt Hummel as he walked the halls of The Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio.

The mahogany stained staircase and immaculate walls of the private boarding school a strong contrast to McKinley High. The cute boys waving at him as he pulls his cashmere scarf tighter around high neck make him self conscious, especially not wanting to get caught snooping by the completion.

The sound of some ones voice drew his attention away from the flawless school.

"Hi you must be new here. I'm Thad. And you are?"

Kurt frozen listening but not paying attention to the appealing brunette standing in front of him with his hand out waiting to be shaken.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied taking his hand and shaking it gently admiring the way Thad's biceps tightened.

"Well Kurt Hummel, welcome to The Dalton Academy. Have you been given a tour of the place yet?" Thad said smiling.

The sound of voices singing perfectly in tune and flawless drew his attention.

"Sorry what did you say?" Kurt drew his attention back to Thad.

"Follow me. Let me show you have we roll at The Dalton Academy." Thad said holding out his hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt took his hand following him throughout the school, confusion sinking in as he ran through the school holding Thad's hand. No one looked at them in disgrace.

Thad stopped and looked at Kurt frozen in place hands still joined "Zero Tolerance Bulling Policy. Most of us come here to be free of bullying and with the Zero Tolerance most of us are free to be ourselves, including being openly gay."

"How did-" Kurt managed to get out before Thad interrupted.

"You're wearing cashmere, Gucci and you smell sort of like Blaine & Sebastian." Thad laughed, "Don't worry. I'm not gay. I'm actually straight and have been in a relationship for 2 years but we are close at this school hence." He finished looking down at their linked hands.

"Anyway Kurt Hummel welcome to the Dalton Academy Warbler practice session." Thad said moving away from Kurt and taking his place next to two other eye-catching guys.

_**Oooooh**_

_**Oooooh**_

They started singing as a group until two undeniably adorable; stunning boys appeared from the group. One, with light brunette hair and bright green eyes. Who's only focus was on the second.

_**Can you feel me when I think about you? **_

_**With every breath I take **_

_**Every minute, no matter what I do**_

_**My world is an empty place**_

The second was indescribable. His dark black hair gelled into place exactly. No loose ends anywhere. His hazel eyes dazzling in the limited light in the room. His focus remained on the taller brunette not even noticing that Kurt was even there.

_**Like I've been wondering the desert **_

_**For a thousand days **_

_**Don't know if it's a mirage **_

_**But I always see your face, baby**_

The group came together again. Except the two delicious guys focused on just each other. As if there was no one else in the room. Green eyes fought against hazel. Kurt wishing that someone would acknowledge his existence or make the shorter and taller guys stop making googly eyes at each other.

_**I'm missing you so much **_

_**Can't help it, I'm in love **_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain **_

_**I need you by my side **_

_**Don't know how I'll survive **_

_**A day without you is like a year without rain **_

_**Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh**_

The group finished up whilst they all started cheering amongst themselves.

"Great job guys." Thad said, "Sectionals here we come."

"You guys were fantastic." Kurt let his voice speak without permission earning a look from every single person in the room.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Kurt." Thad interrupted their stares. "Blaine, Sebastian and guys this is Kurt. Kurt this is the Warblers."

"Hi. I'm Kurt, I'm transferring from McKinley High and yeah." Kurt responded.

"Welcome to Dalton then. I'm Blaine, this is Sebastian, Trent, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David & you've met Thad. Hopefully you enjoy your time here. We unfortunately have to go." Blaine said as he turned to Sebastian with a smile, "Bastian ready?"

"Sure. Nice to met u Kurt. Look forward to seeing you around sometime." Sebastian said smirking as Blaine walked out the door.

"Yeah, you too." Kurt answered.

Kurt watched Sebastian swing his arm around Blaine's shoulder and pull him closer smirking at Kurt as he starred after them.

"Don't even try." Nick (Kurt thought) said. "Those two are inseparable. You can try but they are both too wrapped up in themselves to notice outsiders."

"Seb wouldn't let you within an inch of Blaine anyway." Jeff mumbled.

"Even if they aren't dating. Yet. They are destined to be together. Just wish they would hurry up and just realised it. Like you two!" Trent said motioning to Nick and Jeff.

"Hey! We resent that we realised we solved it and you still won't let us live it down." Nick argued.

"Are all your glee club members gay?" Kurt blurted out.

They laughed together as a group.

"No. Not all of us. Nick and Jeff are dating. Which is about time! Sebastian and Blaine are openly gay. Neither of them is dating but don't try to get in the way because they fight for each other despite what they deny. Trent is Bisexual and is currently dating a girl this week. Right Trent?" Thad asked.

"Right!" Trent nodded.

"The rest of us are straight. This isn't a gay school Kurt. It just doesn't support discrimination against anything including gays." Thad commented.

"Wait are you Kurt Hummel?" Trent asked. The group sighing at him in the process.

"Yes. We did establish that earlier." Kurt replied.

"You're my new roommate." Trent replied cheerily. "Come on I'll show you around Dalton and to your new room."

-.-

"Bastian?" Blaine asked with his head in Sebastian's lap, lying on the grass out in the courtyard.

"Yes B?" Sebastian replied, playing with Blaine's hair as he continued reading his book.

"What do you think of the new guy?" Blaine asked calmly.

"I don't know, Blaine. What do you think of the new guy?" Sebastian replied

"I don't know. He wouldn't stop staring Seb, and it was kind of creepy but good in an alluring way."

"Why are you so worried Blaine?"

"What if he doesn't like p-people like us?" Blaine stuttered.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine his fingers frozen in Blaine's hair. "Gay. Blaine. Gay people. It's not impossible to say it's not a disease. I don't know why you're so worked up over it anyway. Do you like him or something?"

"I think he's attractive Sebastian and I would like to get to know him better. Is there a problem with that?" Blaine said starting to get to his feet. Sebastian followed him.

"Nope. No problem. Got to go. Bye Blaine."

"Where are you going? Lacrosse practice isn't for another hour. I thought we were hanging out until than?"

"Not anymore. Go talk to the new guy Blaine. Bye." Sebastian grumbled before walking in the opposite direction to Lacrosse training.

Chapter 2 to be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unbreakable Romance.**_

_**What would have happened if it wasn't Blaine who met Kurt at Dalton that day? And what if Sebastian was already there with Blaine and both harboured secret feelings for each other? Will Kurt ruin what could happen?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anything. Enjoy**_**!**_

Sebastian hadn't spoken to Blaine in over two weeks. They didn't sing together, they didn't text each other and despite living in the same dorm room they didn't even stay in the vicinity as each other for longer than 10 seconds.

If Sebastian happened to be in the dorm and Blaine entered Sebastian would pack up whatever he was working on and take it somewhere else.

Blaine left wondering what he did wrong.

On one particular afternoon Sebastian was nowhere to be found and Blaine found himself in a predicament.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt in greeting.

"Hey Blaine I was just thinking about you?" Kurt replied

"Really? I needed to ask you something."

"Sure but first can I ask you something?" Kurt flirted with Blaine.

"Sure what's up?" Blaine replied back.

"So you know how there's this musical at McKinley?"

"No but continue" Blaine interrupted.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go as my date? Or just as friends. Rachel has been dying to met you and I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to met my friends seeing as how I know all of yours some more than I wanted."

"Umm. Sure. Sounds like fun." Blaine said whilst Kurt gave him a hug.

"Why don't you two just get yourselves a private room or something instead of giving everyone a look at your romance? Its quite disturbing." Blaine felt Sebastian say before he actually heard him.

"Blaine just ignore him. I do. Anyway you wanted to ask me something?" Kurt said ignoring Sebastian who happened to be behind Kurt.

"Sebastian. I was going to ask if you had seen Sebastian." Blaine said softly.

"Well you found me Blaine. What do you want?" Sebastian said rudely as Kurt moved to allow Sebastian to see Blaine's face.

"I-I w-" Blaine stumbled over his words.

"Today Anderson. I haven't got time for this." Sebastian replied rudely.

"We need to talk now!" Blaine said pulling Sebastian away from Kurt.

"I'll just see you later Blaine." Kurt said smiling at him.

Blaine turned back around and walked to Kurt, "Sorry Kurt it's just really important. Ill message you soon."

"Now Se-" Blaine started as he saw Sebastian had already walked away.

"Sebastian!" Blaine yelled after him.

Sebastian continued to ignore him and kept walking all the way to his dorm room. Just as Blaine caught up with him he slammed the door and started pounding his fist through the wall next to it.

"Sebastian! Open the door." Blaine yelled through the wood as he heard loud bangs from the opposite side.

"Blaine what's going on?" Thad said as he came out from the room across the hall.

"Sebastian's locked me out and I left my key inside and I'm pretty sure he's barricading himself in the dorm room. All I can hear is loud bangs."

"Blaine I don't think he's barricaded himself in there. I'm pretty sure he's punching holes in the wall or the door or whatever he can reach. Here is the master key. Don't do anything stupid. Please just talk to him."

"Thanks Thad." Blaine replied as he unlocked the door and went inside the room only to find Sebastian collapsed against the wall behind the door.

"Go away Blaine." was the last thing Thad heard Sebastian say as Blaine closed the door behind him.

"No Bastian." Blaine replied leaning down in front of Sebastian.

"Don't touch me. Don't call me that." Sebastian snarled at Blaine.

"Sebastian what-"

"Just go. Piss off Blaine." Sebastian said again as tears started shedding from his eyes.

"Why?" Blaine said trying to control his voice.

"Don't Blaine."

"Talk to me Sebastian. What have I done?"

"Just leave me alone."

"No! Sebastian you're my best friend. Talk to me. Please?" Blaine murmured running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"NO! I said don't touch me! Just fuck off Blaine. Just fuck off!" Sebastian yelled, whilst pushing Blaine away from his so he could stand up.

"What the fuck have I done Sebastian?" Blaine said angrily.

"Why don't you take a look at the last two weeks and realize what you've done Anderson."

"Stop calling me that!" Blaine yelled again.

"No! I won't because apparently it's the only way I get to talk to you these days."

"What's that supposed to be Sebastian?"

"Exactly what I just said Blaine. You haven't spoken to me in two wait nearly three weeks! Three weeks Blaine! Not one text. Not one phone call. Not even a 'hello Sebastian'."

"That's not true. We live in the same dorm room I'm sure I've spoken to you since 3 weeks ago."

"You haven't. Think Blaine when was the last time we actually spoke properly."

"Shit." Blaine said aloud when he realized that what Sebastian was saying was true.

"Exactly." Sebastian replied before leaving the room with Blaine sitting on the bed looking at his back as Sebastian walked away.

-.-

Sebastian sat at the piano as the Warblers began their practice. The keys numb underneath his fingers.

Blaine looks up as Sebastian starts singing the lyrics to the song. His eyes barely leaving Sebastian's despite the latter's being closed.

_**The broken clock is a comfort it helps me sleep tonight.**_

_**Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time**_

_**I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts**_

_**I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out.**_

Sebastian opened his eyes for a split second. All the hurt showing in them as, he continues to lock eyes with Blaine. Kurt sits on Blaine's right hand side. Looking between the tears forming in Sebastian's eyes and the tears falling down Blaine's cheeks.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**In the pain, there is healing**_

_**In your name I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

By know all the Warblers had noticed Blaine's tears and were hypnotized by Sebastian. They knew he could sing. But didn't notice the amount of emotion behind the words.

_**The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head**_

_**I tried my best to be guarded I'm an open book instead**_

_**I still see your reflection inside of my eyes**_

_**That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life**_

Blaine wiped at his eyes as the unshed tears from Sebastian's eyes start to fall. Sebastian knew he was a mess but he didn't care. His emotions were going haywire inside his head. But he needed to finish this he needed to for himself.

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing**_

_**With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**In the pain, there is healing**_

_**In your name I find meaning**_

_**So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

When Sebastian finished the last note. He left the room Blaine following after him. Trying to stop him.

"Sebastian wait!" Blaine yelled after him.

Sebastian stopped as Blaine caught up with him. Once Blaine was in front of him. Sebastian grabbed his face in between his hands and kissed him softly and passionately, whilst every single Warbler Kurt included watch.

"Blaine, I love you." Sebastian whispered against his lips. "I always have"

"Well, it's about time!" Jeff and Nick said together as they went to pat Blaine and Sebastian on the back.

"Sebastian. I'm dating Kurt." Blaine whispered loud enough for only Nick, Jeff and Sebastian to hear.

Sebastian, Nick and Jeff looked between Blaine and Kurt and gasped as the words finally set. Sebastian let go of Blaine and left without looking back.

"Bastian! Wait please?" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian shook his head as he continued walking away.

"How? Why? I can't believe you Blaine Warbler." Nick said as he and Jeff both followed Sebastian.

"Can't believe what Blaine?" The rest of the Warblers asked.

-.-.

Happy Reading


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unbreakable Romance.**_

_**What would have happened if it wasn't Blaine who met Kurt at Dalton that day? And what if Sebastian was already there with Blaine and both harboured secret feelings for each other? Will Kurt ruin what could happen?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anything. Enjoy**_**!**_

"I'm dating Blaine" Kurt said after Blaine didn't respond.

"WHAT?!" The Warblers said outraged.

"Since when?" Thad asked.

"Since two weeks ago." Kurt replied softly.

"Since you stopped talking to Sebastian." Trent said to Blaine rudely.

"It's not his fault. He can't help who he falls for." Kurt said defensively for Blaine who was frozen to the spot staring in the direction Sebastian had left.

"You're right it isn't his fault. It's yours." Trent said rudely before pushing past Kurt and Blaine who only just stopped staring.

"Enough!" Blaine whispered. "Just enough. We have to get ready for regionals we don't have time for this."

"Well you have fun by yourselves. I'm out." Trent said to the group and left in the direction Nick, Jeff and Sebastian did.

"Trent." Thad called.

-.-

"Blaine what did you think of the show?" Kurt asked as Blaine started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah it was good." Blaine said staring off into the distance but concentrating on the road.

"You're thinking about Sebastian aren't you?" Kurt said disgruntled a little bit.

"No. I-I'm just wondering who's Chandler?" Blaine asked.

"He's just a friend. Where you going through my phone?" Kurt asked abruptly.

"It wouldn't stop going off when you went to the bathroom during the intermission. I thought it was your dad but it wasn't. It was Chandler and he wasn't saying family friendly things to you Kurt."

"So you thought you could read them?" Kurt yelled back.

"I didn't read them Kurt. Your messages are set to private so what ever appeared on you lock screen is all I saw and trust me it was enough to know that you were sending similar ones back." Blaine retorted as he pulled up to Kurt's house.

"He makes me feel special Blaine." Kurt mumbled.

"So that's it than because he makes you feel special it's ok to keep doing it. What about me Kurt? What am I?" Blaine countered.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend but all you've done for two months is sing stupid silly love songs about missing Sebastian. If you wanted him you should never of told him we were dating!"

"This has nothing to do with Sebastian! And everything to do with you and Chandler. I'm not texting Sebastian behind your back. I'm not texting Sebastian at all! He won't even talk to me. I don't even know where he is Kurt. You know everything about Chandler. You've even seen him on the days your not with me!"

"Well I have friends Blaine you're not the only person in my life anymore." Kurt blurted out.

"Ok. Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore than?" Blaine whispered so softly Kurt thought he had missed it.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Kurt agreed as he got out of the car.

"Ok. Goodbye Kurt." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Yes?" Blaine replied.

"Go get Sebastian back please. You love him and he loves you. I hate seeing you like this. You are made for each other and I shouldn't of tried to come in between that. We he kissed you I should of let you go but I didn't. Please go and get him back." Kurt said as he wiped away the tears falling from Blaine's eyes.

"Ok. You're a good person Kurt Hummel."

"I know. Please tell the guys I'm sorry and that I will be returning back to McKinley."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because Chandler is coming to McKinley now and I think I might give that a shot." Kurt smiled.

"That's a great idea." Blaine Smiled back.

"Go get your man Blaine Warbler"

-.-

_**Two months after Kurt goes back to McKinley (4 Months Since Sebastian Left)**_

Sebastian looked up at the place he had called home for the past 2 years. It was like just yesterday that the last person he spoke to was Blaine and what a mistake that was.

"Well don't I wish I was still in Paris right now"

"I don't." someone whispered from behind Sebastian.

"I do right now. I'm not ready to speak to you." Sebastian replied softly.

"You left Sebastian."

"What did you expect me to do? Talk about my feelings. Look where that got me." He mumbled.

"We could of talked about it together as we used to do with everything else."

"No. You said it all that day. You said four words! Four fucking words and my life crumbled before you and there was nothing I could do. Nothing! Nothing except be by myself and look where that got me. Back here again because being away from you Blaine Anderson is impossible." Sebastian stopped himself as he felt the walls he had spent so long building back up start fading away again.

"Bastian, look at me." Blaine whispered.

"No Blaine. I'm sorry I can't." Sebastian said as he walked away as Trent met him at the entrance.

"Seb you're back!" Trent greeted him with a wide smile.

"Yeah. Paris is a bore without you guys." Sebastian managed to a small smile back. "So what's changed since I've been gone."

"We lost Regionals actually we forfeited." He heard Blaine speak from behind him again.

"Well that's too bad than guys. There's always next year." Sebastian replied to the comment as a group not directly talking to Blaine. "Excuse me guys I've got to go to the Headmaster and talk about accommodation. I'll see you in the common room later."

-.-

"Mr. Smythe you'll be please to know that all the Warblers refused to let anyone enter your room when you weren't their everything is as you left it."

"Everything?" Sebastian asked his mind on Blaine.

"Yes. Everything all your personal belongings are still there. They refused to even let me in the room so I'm pretty sure they want you back."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"You're welcome Mr Smythe, I do hope everything is ok?"

"Everything is fine. Thank you."

-.-

"Room Sweet Room." Sebastian mumbled as he opened the door.

"Bastian?" Blaine mumbled waking up from a nap he decided to take on Sebastian's bed.

-.-

Next Chapter is the Last!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unbreakable Romance.**_

_**What would have happened if it wasn't Blaine who met Kurt at Dalton that day? And what if Sebastian was already there with Blaine and both harboured secret feelings for each other? Will Kurt ruin what could happen?**_

_**LAST CHAPPIE **___

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anything. Enjoy**_**!**_

_Previously:_

_-.-_

"_Room Sweet Room." Sebastian mumbled as he opened the door. _

"_Bastian?" Blaine mumbled waking up from a nap he decided to take on Sebastian's bed._

_-.-_

"Go back to sleep Blaine." Sebastian said quietly whilst trying to put his things away without making heaps of noise.

"I'm not tired anymore." Blaine said as he got up off of Sebastian's bed.

"Ok." Sebastian said as he continued to unpack.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled softly that Sebastian had to strain to hear him.

"I'm not doing this now Blaine. I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep." Sebastian replied.

"Oh. I'll um I'll go visit Jeff or something." Blaine said as he proceeded to make Sebastian's bed.

"Blaine just leave it. I'm only going to mess it anyway."

"No it's alright I'll just finish-"

"Blaine Stop!" Sebastian yelled. "I can't do this awkwardness with you anymore and I don't want to talk right now. So please just stop."

"Ok." Blaine said as he left the room.

Sebastian layed on Blaine's bed and pressed his head to the pillow breathing in Blaine's smell. The pillow smelled like fresh linen like he hadn't slept in it since he washed the sheets.

Sebastian got up and decided to message Blaine. He couldn't look at him but he missed him a lot.

Blaine stopped playing the piano as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Seeing Sebastian's name on his phone made his heart skip a beat. Maybe he wanted to talk again or maybe he wants you to stay out of his bed his subconscious replied back.

Blaine ignored his head and opened the message.

'_Why were you asleep in my bed and not yours?' – Sebastian._

Of course that's all he wanted to know.

Sebastian heard his phone go off. _'I did sleep in mine. I must of accidently misplaced my feet in the dark tonight and wound up in yours. Sorry.' – Blaine._

Blaine decided he couldn't sit at the piano anymore he went outside to the garden area when Sebastian first walked away from him _'You haven't slept in your own bed since the sheets were last swapped which is almost two weeks Blaine. Why?' – Sebastian._

Sebastian's thought were all over the place with the next reply he got from Blaine _'You won't like the answer Sebastian so don't ask the question's you don't want an answer to'-Blaine_

'_Just tell me Blaine' – Sebastian_

'_I missed you. I missed your smell, I missed your smile, I missed everything about you and sleeping in your bed made it seem like you were back again and home with me.' – Blaine._

Hours passed before Blaine got a reply back from Sebastian. By this time he was back in the choir room.

The keys of the piano loud against his soft voice.

_**Find me here,**_

_**And speak to me. **_

_**I want to feel you,**_

_**I need to hear you. **_

_**You are the light, **_

_**That's leading me, **_

_**To the place,**_

_**Where I find peace again.**_

'_Where are you?'-Sebastian._

'_Choir room…'-Blaine._

_**You are the strength, **_

_**That keeps me walking. **_

_**You are the hope, **_

_**That keeps me trusting. **_

_**You are the light,**_

_**To my soul.**_

_**You are my purpose, **_

_**You're everything.**_

Blaine kept the emotions at bay in his voice as Sebastian sang the second verse.

_**And how can I stand here with you, **_

_**And not be moved by you? **_

_**Would you tell me, **_

_**How could it be, **_

_**Any better than this? **_

Together they finished the song. Locking eyes with each other as Sebastian leans against the door to the choir room. Tears falling from both of their eyes.

_**Cause you're all I want, **_

_**You're all I need, **_

_**You're everything, everything. **_

_**You're all I want, **_

_**You're all I need, **_

_**You're everything, everything.**_

"Why did you leave?" Blaine asked Sebastian first.

"What happened to Kurt?" Sebastian asked second.

"We broke up. He was in love with someone else as was I. But you already knew that. You knew that the moment you kissed me but you still left Sebastian."

"What did you expect me to do Blaine? Wait around for you to and Kurt to break up with each other. We weren't even talking. You broke my heart as soon as you said the words 'I'm dating Kurt.' Whatever bit of my heart that survived that brought me back here. Back to you and for some reason I can't even think straight with you around."

"How do you think I felt? You left because of me! Because of something I did! I was nasty and spiteful and yet you still came back."

"Blaine you weren't nasty and spiteful you just didn't know how I felt and I should of told you earlier but I couldn't. I couldn't even pretend that you meant nothing to me to even stay. I had to leave Ohio. You were everywhere. In the Dorm, in the courtyard, in the choir room! Everywhere!" Sebastian yelled. "I couldn't escape you and god did I try. I went to scandals that night. I tried and tried to do something anything to get my mind off you but I couldn't do it. So I took the first plane to Paris."

"Why did you come back if I was such a problem?" Blaine asked as tears threatened to spill from his hazel eyes.

"Because I love you Blaine Anderson, because I'm madly, irrevocably in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you. I need you B." Sebastian said moving forward to stand in front of Blaine his hands covering his face as he gently wiped his tears away from his cheeks.

"Bastian." Blaine mumbled incoherently as Blaine pushed his lips to Sebastian's softly.

Sebastian pulled back sightly before the kiss could get any more passionate. "Blaine please don't start something you won't finish because now that I have you I'm not letting you go ever."

"I know. God I love you Sebastian. I love you so fucking much." Blaine said as he pulled Sebastian closer and closed the gap between their lips.

Unbeknownst to Blaine and Sebastian the other Warblers including Kurt and Chandler gathered in the Choir Room all of them giving cat calls and wolf whistles as Sebastian and Blaine kissed passionately again.

"Well it's about time." Kurt said from the back of the Warbler crowd.

"Kurt?" Sebastian guessed.

"Yep. That would be me. I just wanted to apologise to both of you. And to tell you all, that I'm coming back to finish my senior year here. Both Chandler and I, if you will have us that is?"

"Bastian?" Blaine asked

"Of course we will have you both. On one condition?"

"What condition?" Kurt asked surprised.

"This Warbler is NOT available." Sebastian said as he looked down at Blaine kissing him softly.

-.-

The End


End file.
